His Part to Play
by kaly
Summary: Jack didn't know. Jack couldn't know. Spoilers for DW 4x12. Jack/Ianto.


Title: His Part to Play  
Author: kaly  
Category: angst  
Characters: Ianto, Jack, Gwen  
Parings: Jack/Ianto  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: DW 4x12 TSE  
Summary: Jack didn't know. Jack couldn't know.

Note: I so thought I was done writing fic, much less getting sideswiped by ideas at midnight. ;) First attempt at TW fic (though not remotely first for fic in general). Thanks to ndannais for the beta.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. All hail the BBC and RTD.

His Part to Play

Eyes on the monitor, Ianto only half listens as Jack speaks with Martha, trying to fix the vortex manipulator in his wristband. He can tell what Jack is thinking, knows where Jack is needed and what must be done. For his own part, Ianto continues to monitor the radar. He's fully aware that their signal would have been clear to the Dalek fleet as soon as Harriet was killed and her station destroyed. They have no adequate defenses against this enemy, but forewarned is forearmed as much as is possible.

He bites back a curse when the unmistakable signatures of the enemy appear on the screen, approaching the bay. Inevitable. Horrifying. Catching Gwen's eye, Ianto gestures toward the screen and speaks quietly, apprising her of the situation. They've been found out. Time's up.

However, as he does so, Ianto makes certain to keep his voice down so as not to alert Jack to their predicament. There is the world to think of, to save - not just the Hub, or them - and to do that Jack needs to find The Doctor, not be trapped along side him and Gwen. And Ianto knows that if Jack was aware of the immediate danger, he wouldn't leave them.

They share a look, and she nods imperceptibly in agreement. It should hurt, Ianto thinks, this last betrayal... but it doesn't. This time, unlike those before, it's bigger than him, bigger than both of them. Ianto tilts the monitor down slightly, its purpose done, and moves toward Jack. He can only hope Jack is too distracted by his preparations to notice what he's done.

Jack doesn't know about the immediate threat. Jack can't know. Ianto will make sure of it.

Ianto helps him on with his greatcoat, old habits being the last to die after all. He then stands to the side as Jack hangs up the phone, and takes the gun from Gwen. All Ianto can think of, besides Jack, is the encroaching Daleks, and the fate he had somehow avoided before finding him at last. At least they aren't Cybermen √ small favor, that.

This time, however, the miracle that had saved him before looks far less likely to come in time. In his time. But perhaps because of The Doctor and Jack and Martha it would come in time for the rest of humanity. Staring at Jack, knowing he would be safe and the world saved in the end... Ianto knew those counted for far more than his own life.

Even with that, the last thing Ianto wants is for Jack to go. He wishes Jack could remain there with them √ with him. But he knows it's impossible, and rightly so. No matter how he might feel, sometimes you have to let them go, and hope they come back to you. Jack had taught him that.

And if Ianto knows that he won't be here for Jack to return to, like he promises, like before... A quick glance toward the computer station, and Ianto knows he won't be here when Jack returns.

Ianto wishes they had more time together, here at the end. But time is the very thing of which they have none left.

Jack smiles at them, promising to return even as his eyes are shining with the excitement of who he's going to see, what they're going to do. Ianto can't help thinking Jack really was meant to save the world, to be and do so much more. Then and there, all Ianto wants to be - tries so hard to be - is the man that Jack needs him to be: independent and strong.

Staring at Jack, trying to memorize his face, Ianto forces a small smile and hopes it looks sincere. He can barely breathe for the inescapable doom pressing in on them, but he is the loyal soldier, and this is his final part to play. For Jack.

And when Ianto forces out reassurance he doesn't believe, hope he doesn't feel as his voice breaks, saying "We'll be fine," what he really means is, "Goodbye."

fin


End file.
